Le physique de l'emploi
by Naughty Luce
Summary: OS. Heero/Duo. Heero Yuy est un caméléon.


Genre : amitié, romance, humour  
>Couple : DuoHeero  
>Disclaimer : rien namoi.<br>Note de l'auteur : **Jsais pas d'où ça vient ! C'est tombé comme un cheveu dans la soupe.**

* * *

><p><span>Le physique de l'emploi<span>

Heero Yuy n'a pas et n'a jamais eu l'air d'être de ce qu'il à l'air d'être.

Sauf sa musculature. Elle, elle trompe personne.

Connaître Heero, c'est un peu comme jouer au mastermind. C'est un peu déduire des trucs à l'aveuglette au début, et devoir réfléchir de plus en plus à la fin pour découvrir la bonne combinaison.

Quand la guerre s'est terminée, Princesse Starla lui a proposé un emploi de garde du corps. Après tout, il était comme une mère poule envers elle, il voulait la sauver même quand elle se cassait un ongle, il trouvait ses idées géniales, il a même passé des entretiens d'embauche pour composer sa garde personnelle.

Que les élites des élites dans leur domaine.

Il restait une place, celui de responsable grand Manitou avec salaire de ouf logement voiture portable téléphone primes plus congés payés puisque pas de congés.

Le job pour lui quoi.

« -Oh ! Bonjour ! Cela faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu… WuFei Chang c'est bien cela ?

-Oui, bonjour mademoiselle Peacecraft. Heero m'a tenu au courant du travail. Je suis disponible dés aujourd'hui.

-Euh… Vous êtes disponible ? Mais l'équipe est au complet, je suis désolée…

-Il m'a nommé Responsable de l'équipe.

-…

-J'ai déjà mis en place les dispositifs pour votre 1er Gala annuel de la commémoration de la paix qui va bientôt arriver. Si vous le permettez, j'organise une réunion avec l'équipe demain matin à 8h et je compte sur votre présence.

-Mais… Heero devait prendre le poste ?

-Il est chez les Preventers.

-… »

o

Eh ouais. Il l'a refourgué à WuFei.

Travailler avec tout un organisme, WuFei, c'est pas son truc. Il préfère une équipe plutôt perso… et Sally lui courait après donc il a prit peur.

Pas qu'elle soit moche ou désagréable non… juste un peu trop vieille à son goût !

Bref. Heero est arrivé chez les Prev' avec son air constiblasé et il m'a fait chier parce qu'il voulait être responsable informatique mais j'avais déjà tapé dans le job pendant qu'il s'occupait de sa Barbie.

Premier arrivé, premier servi !

o

On n'a pas été potes du coup au tout début, genre pendant un an, lui à cause de sa frustration anti- et moi parce que Une m'a collé une collègue catho mariée de 20 ans de plus que moi alors qu'à Heero, elle lui a donné un Tom Cruise Capitaine Flamme (parce que chaud comme la braise et ancien capitaine d'un bataillon pendant la guerre), Espagnol de la vingtaine, et _vachement_ libéré le mec.

Et ce con de Heero, il l'a fait fuir au bout d'un an. J'ai même pas pu y goûter. Quel gâchis.

Devinez quoi ? Il s'est retrouvé chez Rel. Avec WuFei. Co-responsable. Elle a cru rendre son jap jaloux. Le coup qu'il lui a fait, de ne pas la rejoindre, ça lui a fait mal à l'égo. Et ça l'a frustré, il l'a jamais touché.

Du coup, maintenant elle s'en fout de tout. Et puis WuFei, faut l'avouer, c'est un putain de canon. Et elle a réussi à en faire un gros débauché la mistinguette. Respect. Tom Cruise Capitaine Flamme a pas lâché le poste depuis !

L'égo ? Ouais c'est ça elle ira jouer aux Légos après avoir joué à Barbie Princesse Du-lit-s'enfile-Ken-et-Action-Man-en-même-temps (existe en version infirmière et sado-maso, oui y'en a pour tous les goûts).

Ah non, contrairement à une légende urbaine, j'ai rien contre elle. Je la trouvais complètement nian-nian à 15 ans, avec ses manières de fille mondaine et sa limo rose (non mais… et pourquoi pas jaune à pois bleu pendant qu'on y est ? Ou tunée avec des fleurs et des cœurs ?), mais depuis qu'elle s'est prit un râteau par l'homme de sa vie (et dont elle n'était la femme de sa vie à lui), franchement je peux dire que je l'approuve sur tous les points. Bah déjà rien qu'avec WuFei et TCCF.

Et même que je l'envie !

Heero par contre, personne n'a comprit pourquoi il l'a largué (enfin… ils sortaient pas ensemble, mais c'était tout comme !). Ca restera un mystère de la nature, je crois.

o

Sinon à part ça, sans le connaître on a pas l'impression qu'il est compliqué.

Sauf quand il parle boulot.

J'aime bien voir la tête des gens qui doivent lui donner un truc pour qu'il le vérifie.

La petite goutte de sueur sur la tempe à l'attente de son verdict.

La peur de pas savoir déchiffrer ses « hn » et tout son langage qu'on sait pas s'il est content ou pas.

La peur de pas avoir comprit ce qu'il avait demandé au départ aussi… Important…

Arf… ils préfèrent tous leur percepteur d'impôts que lui.

Ca va, je m'en sortais moi, alors on nous a mis dans le même bureau après le départ de TCCF même si on faisait pas la même chose. Histoire que je fasse son traducteur et que je décompresse l'ambiance.

« -Maxwell ?

-Salut ! J'emménage ici !

-Tu n'es plus dans l'informatique ?

-Si ! Fausse joie, vieux ! Mais y'a trop de karma négatif dans cette pièce, et elle est trop grande pour toi tout seul d'ailleurs. Je ramène mon petit bric-à-brac (mes 3 unités, mes 5 écrans) et je m'installe.

-Hn. Ne ramène pas tout, je vais parler à Une.

-Pas la peine, c'est son idée. Et la harpie (pardon, Joselyne ma collègue) peut très bien se débrouiller avec nos stagiaires. C'est dingue ce qu'elle chipote celle là… 'me fera des vacances.

-…

-Il est vachement large ton bureau pour ce que t'en fais. J'amène le mien. Tu veux pas échanger ?

-Je vais parler à Une.

-Laisse tomber, je lui demanderai un plus grand espace de travail.

-Cette pièce est conçue pour accueillir _une_ personne.

-Ben c'est parfait ! Toi t'es un robot, ça compte pas. »

o

Ah bah ouais, dans son genre Heero il était grave. Le moindre petit pépin qui va pas il en fait un plat en sauce qui a tourné comme si c'était le déclencheur d'un nouveau cataclysme. Je suis d'accord on envoie des hommes sur le terrain et faut pas qu'ils se plantent, mais on peut pas analyser tout parfaitement du premier coup. Et puis c'est à ça que ça sert les sous-sous plans (dans la popoche).

Je l'ai jamais vraiment trop observé, faut dire qu'il m'intéressait pas. Quand on a oublié notre petit mental-fight de post-ado qui veulent le beurre, l'argent du beurre et la crémière (Tom Cruise Capitaine Flamme, ma crémière à moi), cohabitation du bureau impose, j'ai essayé de lier d'amitié puisqu'on a combattu côte à côte quelques temps avant.

Ca a pas été un fou succès. Il était pas trop branché sortie (murge) et le week-end il était pas chez lui. Va savoir ce qu'il faisait. Ou déjà si c'était vrai.

o

C'était vraiment un robot. J'ai beau eu lui demander ce qu'il aimait comme musique…

**Un mois après l'emménagement**

« -Ca te dérange si je mets de la musique ?

-Mets des écouteurs.

-Allez, ça détendra l'atmosphère.

-Je ne travaille pas dans le bruit.

-J'écoute pas du black métal… ! Un bon rock des années 80 ça te tente pas ?

-Je ne veux pas entendre un seul autre son que les touches de ton clavier.

-Une musique branchée d'aujourd'hui ! La radio t'écoute pas ?

-Seulement les informations dans ma voiture quand je vais au travail et que j'en sors. Je ne veux pas de bruit dans ce bureau.

-Un petit air classique… y'a rien de plus déstressant… !

-Je vais parler à Une.

-Laisse tomber, je mets mes écouteurs… »

o

… ce qu'il aimait comme film…

**2 mois après l'emménagement**

« -Waaaa… hier soir je suis allé au cinéma…

-Je travaille. Je suis concentré.

-Nan mais attends, le film était extra ! Y'avait de l'action…

-Les films d'action sont trop exagérés. Ce n'est pas réaliste.

-Ouais mais y'avait des putains d'effets spéciaux ! T'aimes quoi comme genre de film ?

-J'aime le genre de film où il y a deux hommes dans un bureau, et qu'ils bossent sans se poser de questions.

-Super. C'est clair que c'est beaucoup plus passionnant que deux mecs qui se prennent la tête. »

o

… ce qu'il aimait comme hobbies…

**3 mois après l'emménagement**

« -T'as déjà essayé le hockey aquatique ?

-Tu as déjà essayé de te taire ?

-… »

o

… eh ben j'ai lâché la serviette.

Non franchement, ça me saoulait. Il voulait pas faire d'effort ? J'avais pas besoin de lui. J'avais mes potes du service informatique, Hilde qui venait de temps en temps pour me parler de la ferraillerie qu'elle tenait sur L2 (qui était MON idée à la base), mon salaire qui me permettait de sortir, mes coups d'un soir ou deux, je voulais pas me caser…

Bref, c'était la belle vie. Heero avait la sienne et perso, il faisait ce qu'il voulait, c'était pas mes affaires. La seule chose que je lui demandais c'était d'être correct parce que je marche pas sous ses pieds comme les autres.

Au final on s'entendait bien… enfin on s'entendait tout court. Pas de prise de tête. « Bonjour » poli, « salut mec, je suis d'attaque pour une nouvelle semaine » jovial, « Tu as rentré les données de la mission SI980 ? » professionnel, « tout est en ligne, y'a plus qu'à consulter si t'as besoin » formel.

Y'a jamais eu un ton plus haut qu'un autre. On a jamais eu à s'en vouloir pour rien. On a grandi, on est devenu des hommes, on a passé 7 ans dans le même bureau à parler du même style de trucs bateau qui concerne le taf.

Oh et puis il s'est quand même assoupli pendant ces sept ans. Un peu. On va dire que c'est par habitude de m'avoir tout le temps dans les pattes.

« -Hn. Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

-Une plante.

-…

-Quoi, si tu veux le nom exact, j'ai pas retenu. C'est Hilde qui me l'a offert pour mes 22 ans. Je sais que si je la mets chez moi je vais oublier de lui donner de l'eau, vu que j'y suis tellement peu. Là, je l'ai sous les yeux. Ca te dérange pas ?

-Non.

-Ok ! En plus ça fait un peu de couleur et de vie dans ce fouillis de fils et de classeurs.

-Tu devrais la mettre dans un cache pot.

-Quoi ?

-Ca cachera le pot en plastique et ça évitera que l'eau coule sur la moquette.

-Oh… ouais, bonne idée. »

o

Au final ma plante j'oubliais quand même des fois de l'arroser, mais quand je m'en rendais compte et que je m'amenais avec un verre d'eau, il me disait « c'est bon, je l'ai fait ce matin » sans quitter ses dossiers des yeux.

Il avait un petit air humain malgré tout ! Mah bon, fallait pas lancer les confettis trop vite. Rester les pieds sur Terre. Heero ne serait jamais rien d'autre qu'un collègue. Il n'était bon qu'à ça niveau relation humaines.

Relation technique. Collaboratrice.

« -Tiens. Je t'ai ramené un sandwich. Le self est fermé aujourd'hui.

-Merci. Trowa est passé chez moi hier soir et il a apporté des cornes de gazelle fait maison par Quatre. Il y en a trop. Je t'en ai mis sur ton bureau.

-Cool ! J'adore ça.

-Enfin, ce qui te sert de bureau.

-Hey ! T'as vu le tien ? Avec toutes ces feuilles, on en voit même plus la couleur. »

o

Relation amicale professionnelle.

Heero était un bon gars malgré lui. Fallait juste pas lui prendre le chou, pas le chercher, et ni le prendre pour un bleu ni pour un dieu.

C'était un collègue pas chiant (enfin je dis ça parce qu'on bosse pas dans la même équipe) et une fois que t'as compris qu'il bosse pas avec la musique et qu'il préfère on abaisse un peu les stores quand il y a trop de soleil dehors (ça tombait bien, la lumière du soleil sur les écrans d'ordi c'est moyen), ah oui, et qu'il faut pas raconter ta vie, ben il se digère bien.

Moi ça me va, tant qu'il l'ouvre pas pour critiquer mon travail ou faire son fayot avec Une (il a arrêté. En même temps il a bien vu que je m'en balançais pas mal la grappe). En plus il pouvait même être surprenant parfois.

C'est bien, ça cassait le train-train habituel.

« -Heero ? C'est quoi ça ?

-Tu as 24 ans aujourd'hui, d'après ton passeport. Joyeux anniversaire.

-Ouais mais… « L'informatique pour les nuls » ?

-Réécris le, version pour les extra nuls. Un de tes stagiaires est venu me voir hier pendant que tu étais en réunion. Robert quelque chose. Vous l'avez trouvé où ? Dans un magasin de video games ?

-Ah oui… oh celui là, je crois qu'il a trafiqué son CV. »

o

Jamais de dispute, jamais de mésentente. Jamais rien en fait.

Relation ajointe banale.

Plus élémentaire tu meurs.

Plus « bonjour ça va [boulot boulot boulot] à demain » tu meurs.

Jusqu'à ce qu'on dépasse nos 26 ans.

Là franchement, j'avoue que j'ai été un chtouille désorienté.

« -Euuuh… quoi ? Coucher… coucher avec moi ?

-Tu as bien entendu.

-Mais… ça va Heero ? Enfin… c'est une blague ?

-Ce n'est pas une blague.

-Mais attends… tu plaisantes pas ? T'es sérieux ?

-Si ce n'est pas une blague, c'est que je ne plaisante pas, donc que je suis sérieux.

-Attends… tu veux vraiment coucher avec moi ?

-Je n'aurai jamais cru le dire un jour, mais je t'ai connu plus vif d'esprit.

-Mais tu me dis ça comme ça ?

-J'ai pour principe d'aller droit au but.

-Ok, cool ! Mais pas moi ! Et je pense pas que si tu dis ça à n'importe qui il va apprécier !

-Tu n'es pas n'importe qui.

-D'accord alors vu que c'est moi on s'en fout. J'aimerai coucher avec toi oui ok c'est parti c'est fait merci au revoir !

-Mais si tu veux on peut aller manger quelque part bien hypocritement en se regardant dans le blanc des yeux, en parlant de tout sauf de ce qu'il va se passer après, et en faisant style qu'il ne va rien se passer après.

-… ! _bouche bée_

-Et on peut aussi se proposer un dernier verre dans l'appart de l'un de nous deux pour avoir l'excuse de se trouver en privé et de se sauter dessus au dernier moment pour faire croire que personne ne l'a prévu.

-… ! _bouche bée et pleure dans sa tête_

-Et même juste avant de se sauter dessus, on peut faire semblant de vouloir regarder un film.

-…. _rien_

-Ou pour éviter cette pathétique introduction et mise en scène que l'histoire perpétue lamentablement pour 99% des amants, on pourrait directement passer à l'acte. Mais pour ça j'ai besoin de ton consentement. Et donc je te le dis : j'ai envie de coucher avec toi.

-….. _toujours rien et encore moins que rien_

-Tu sais Maxwell, j'aurai pu faire traîner les choses pour me façonner une image, comme toi tu le fais. Mais je me suis dis après tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble, même si ce n'était que des missions parfois suicidaires ou des nuits de dossiers à finir, c'était risible. Autant traiter le problème face à face d'homme à homme, sans rentrer dans la gringue énigmatique blasante.

-Ok. J'ai mon mot à dire quand même ?

-Je n'ai rien pris pour acquis.

-Tu sais poto… je comprends, t'es un mec comme moi et t'as pas envie de te casser la tête avec la drague, le flirt, tout ça… Bon, dans le fond même si je m'en fous ça m'aurait pas déplu un peu de suspens avant l'action, mais c'est pas ça le problème…

-… ?

-Ben… t'es pas trop mon genre en fait.

-Je t'ai vu draguer des femmes, des hommes, des petites, des grands, des blondes, des bruns, des Indiennes, des Russes, des rappeuses, des rockeurs. Je suis bien curieux de savoir qui est ton genre.

-Je veux pas être méchant, mais… mon genre c'est quelqu'un qui me donne envie. Quelqu'un qui m'excite quand je le/la vois. Quelqu'un que j'imagine au pieu. C'est pas ton cas. Je veux dire… t'es sympa, t'es pas moche, t'es intelligent… mais je sais pas, je sens rien d'autre. T'es complètement renfermé. Je peux même pas dire qu'on est amis vu qu'on se parle que pour le boulot.

-En d'autres termes, tu ne me connais pas.

-Ouais mais pas besoin de connaître une personne pour avoir envie d'elle.

-« T'es pas moche ». Ca me suffit. Tu es libre ce soir ?

-Quoi ? Je viens de te dire que c'est mort !

-Qu'est ce que tu as à perdre ? On est juste collègue.

-Ben ouais mais… franchement, l'entrée en matière… bonjour… Ca fait pitié, ça me laisse froid. T'as même pas essayé de me chauffer et de te faire désirer un peu avant de me dire « j'ai envie de coucher avec toi ».

-Je croyais que ça aurait suffit pour t'intéresser. Mais peut-être qu'on se fréquente trop au bureau pour ça.

-On se fréquente QUE pour le taf. Et puis merde si je te dis ok viens ce soir chez moi j'aurai l'impression d'avoir commandé une pute à domicile…

-J'apporterai mon portable et les dossiers de la dernière mission. Ca donnera le cadre de deux collègues qui se voit innocemment tard le soir chez l'un des deux pour bosser mais qui finissent par baiser de manière inopinée.

-Génial. Pour un peu je croirais que tu me demande ça parce que t'es puceau et que t'as envie de voir ce que ça f… euh… hey… Heero ? Qu'est ce que tu fous ?

-Ne crois pas que je suis susceptible. Je déteste juste qu'on ne me prenne pas au sérieux.

-T'es… trop près… tu me coinces contre le mur… Tu…

-Mais heureusement que tu as précisé « pour un peu ».

-T'inquiète ! J'ai jamais dis que t'étais puceau ! De toute manière je t'aurais jamais cru si tu m'avais dis ça. Recule, si on entre et qu'on nous voit comme ça on va s'imaginer des trucs.

-Des trucs comme… quoi ? Comme on s'embrasse ?

-T'es un peu à… genre… 2 centimètres de ma bouche…

-Comme on se touche ? J'ai les mains plaquées sur le mur à coté de ta tête. Les tiennes se cramponnent à ton classeur.

-Tu me frôles avec… tes vêtements. C'est bon, recule, j'ai du boulot et toi aussi.

-Si je ne suis pas ton genre, pourquoi tu ne me repousses pas ? Tu as peur de me toucher ?

-J'ai pas envie de faire une scène. Mais si ton manège c'est une excuse pour que je te touche, tu te fais un peu griller. T'as dis que tu voulais pas d'excuses.

-…

-Viens ce soir chez moi. »

o

Ca a commencé comme ça. C'était juste parce qu'il avait envie de coucher avec moi, pas parce qu'il avait envie de moi.

Je le voyais comme un enfant voit ses parents : asexué.

C'était limite choquant quand j'ai su ce qu'il pouvait faire. Comme quoi faut pas se fier à l'apparence. Quand tu croises en boîte un de tes profs méga sévère que tu hais et que tu le vois en train de danser comme un porc avec une pouffe de ton âge, sérieux il perd toute sa crédibilité.

Je me suis quand même demandé comment il allait s'y prendre.

Réponse : Bien.

Il m'a bien prit.

Je vous détaille pas son torse ferme et croustifondant, purée on aurait dit un mur avec un drap de velours au dessus. Un mur avec des pecs et des plaquettes de chocolat « tu te les manges en une fois dés l'ouverture du paquet ».

Ah la vache. Il fait de la muscu tous les jours. Moi j'ai la flemme, je fais des pompes le matin et je vais au club une fois par semaine mais là, rien que pour le mater je ferai bien quelques séances de son programme avec lui même si au bout de 10 minutes je sue comme un bœuf.

Je vous raconte pas ses cuisses… y'a pas un pet de graisse et je me demande même s'il y a de la place pour ses os tellement y'a de muscles.

Je vous ai pas parlé de ses mains ?

Maman…

Enfin voila quoi… pour avoir un aperçu total, vous avez déjà vu des statues grecs d'hommes nus ?

Ben lui c'est ça.

On s'est envoyé en l'air toute la nuit. Dans plein de positions. Certaines que j'avais même jamais faites. On a retourné le matelas quelque chose de bien.

Le lendemain j'étais explosé, je marchais pu droit mais quand une semaine plus tard il m'a demandé « Tu es libre ce soir ? » j'ai pas dis non.

o

Et puis il embrasse bien. Il a les lèvres douces, la langue chaude, un goût de thé vert.

Il adore mon cou, c'était sa technique à la fin quand je disais « arrête… j'en peux plus… ». Il m'embrassait dans le cou.

D'abord il promenait son souffle sur ma gorge, de bas en haut, et il remontait jusqu'à derrière l'oreille.

Après il me suçotait le lobe très délicatement.

Puis il me caressait la gorge avec ses lèvres, très lentement, avant de me l'embrasser à pleine bouche à plein d'endroit.

Sous son corps j'ai l'impression que rien ne peut m'arriver.

Que personne ne peut me faire autant de plaisir que lui.

Que je m'en fous de WuFei et TCCF !

Je gémis alors que nos deux corps dansent ensemble, alors que nos jambes s'emmêlent, alors que je m'accroche à lui et qu'il se fond un peu plus en moi.

Sa respiration saccadée contre mon oreille n'a pas de prix.

Sa peau contre la mienne n'a pas de prix.

Le meilleur coup que j'ai jamais eu.

o

Eh ouais, à 15 ans il avait pas l'air d'un soldat, et à 26 il avait pas l'air d'être une bête de sexe. Clark Kent cache bien son costume de Superman.

Mais attention hein, coucher avec moi ça veut pas dire que j'abandonne tout le reste.

Non, moi je veux le beurre, l'argent du beurre et la nouvelle crémière. Et toutes les crémières en fait.

Ca m'a pas empêché d'aller voir ailleurs. Y'a sept jours dans la semaine et lui il sort pas en boîte et on se voit pas le week-end. Ca me laissait la moitié de mes soirs de semaine !

o

« -Rah punaise… je vais passer ma nuit ici. J'ai pas fini avec ce putain de virus !

-Connecte-moi en réseau, je vais t'aider.

-Eho, je sais quoi faire, ça prendra juste du temps.

-Justement, je vais t'en faire gagner.

-T'as finis et tu seras pas payé, pourquoi tu veux te prendre la tête avec ça ?

-Parce que j'ai envie d'avoir du temps pour te prendre ce soir.

-T'es sympa, j'avais prévu autre chose avant que le mouchard s'installe dans le circuit.

-Comme tu voudras. Bonne nuit alors.

-… Ok ! C'est bon, je me rends, reste. De toute façon ça changera rien à mon programme… enfin sauf la personne. Et vire moi ce sourire en coin. Sale hyène.

-C'aurait été un scoop si tu avais préféré passer la nuit ici par fierté plutôt que sous mes draps.

-Ouais bah accroche-toi à ton slip parce que je vais t'en faire un autre de scoop : tout le monde meurt de la mort.

-Pas de la petite. »

o

'Me gaaave.

Tout est devenu tendancieux en lui depuis que je l'ai au lit. C'est pas sa faute, c'est de la mienne !

Purée avant quand il enlevait sa veste pour la mettre sur le dossier de sa chaise le matin, ça me passait par dessus la tête.

Maintenant je le mate comme s'il faisait un striptease.

Quand il mange un sandwich et qu'un peu de sauce coule sur sa main et qu'il lèche par automatisme, je me dis « putain quel pervers… mais quel pervers ! ».

On laisse des fois la porte du bureau ouverte, parce que mes ordi chauffent la pièce un peu trop, mais quand des gens parlent trop fort dans le couloir, Heero ça le gène alors il se lève pour aller fermer la porte (et la rouvrir après, surtout l'été), histoire de faire comprendre aux gens qu'ils font chier.

Et moi maintenant, avec l'habitude d'arriver chez lui (ou qu'il arrive chez moi) et de fermer la porte juste avant de me faire assaillir par sa bouche, j'ai l'impression qu'il va se jeter sur moi et m'arracher ma chemise.

Ses mains qui me défont ma natte.

Ses mains sur mes reins.

Ses mains sous l'élastique de mon boxer.

Ses mains sur…

C'est pas une vie ça… !

Mais je dois quand même dire que coucher avec un collègue, ça créer des liens. Ca rapproche et pas qu'au pieu. Et au fil des mois…

« -Mmmm ! Ca sent bon !

-Je fais des spaghettis bolognaise.

-Ah mais quand tu m'as demandé si je voulais manger chez toi, t'étais sérieux ?

-Je suis rentré il y'a un quart d'heure et on n'a pas eu le temps de manger ce midi. Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais moi j'ai faim.

-Ah… ok. Mais j'ai déjà mangé moi du coup.

-En cinq minutes ? Tu as quitté le QG en même temps que moi.

-Une pomme et un bout de pain. On a jamais mangé ensemble, je pouvais pas savoir.

-Et tu crois que ça va te caler pour la soirée ?

-Quand j'étais môme c'était pire.

-Ce n'est pas pareil. Tu ne te dépensais pas de la même façon.

-J'étais en pleine croissance !

-Tu as encore de la place pour des spaghettis ?

-Pfff ste question. Bien sûr.

-C'est près dans dix minutes. Tu peux mettre la table, les couverts sont dans le 1er tiroir et les assiettes et les verres dans le 2ème placard du haut.

-'Tain… On dirait un couple…

-Si ça te fait peur on peut manger dans la poêle et la casserole, ça ne me dérange pas. Mais ça sera moins pratique. »

o

Ca restait pragmatique. Ca restait pratique. Ca restait sexuel. Ca restait « on s'aime bien, y'a pas de mal à se faire plaisir ».

« Mange, t'en aura besoin pour la suite ».

On a jamais émis de conditions. On couchait juste comme ça. De plus en plus.

2 ou 3 soirs par semaines c'est devenu chez l'un ou chez l'autre « prends tes affaires et viens chez moi ce soir, t'auras pas à passer chez toi demain matin ».

« Tas oublié ton pull chez moi. Je l'ai lavé avec les miens »

« Prends pas ta brosse à dents, j'en ai acheté plusieurs. Tu la laisseras chez moi. »

« Euuh… elles sont pas à moi les chaussettes que tu portes ? »

Y'avait jamais de regard ni de phrase ambiguës.

Tout était clair. Il a jamais rien demandé. Il voulait rien. Moi non plus.

Relation sympathique, en toute amitié.

En tout bien tout honneur.

o

Et puis sans qu'on s'en aperçoive c'est devenu étrangement… bizarre.

A manger des fois ensemble le soir pour retarder délicieusement le moment fatidique.

A s'échanger de temps en temps des bouquins et des CDs pour parler un peu d'autre chose que de la vie des Prev'.

A se faire parfois du pied sous la table pendant des réunions barbantes.

« -Duo ? Ca te dit de regarder un film ?

-Hein ? Oh… oui.

-…

-…

-Duo…

-Hmm… ?

-…

-…

-Duo… en fait, je voulais vraiment… regarder le film.

-… ?

-Du début, à la fin.

-… »

o

A se retrouver devant un film, dans ses bras sans bouger, et même pendant le générique de fin pendant que passait la liste de tous les acteurs (c'est vrai que c'est méga intéressant…).

Ca a duré quoi… 10 mois avant que je finisse par délaisser mes coups d'un soir, sans m'en rendre compte.

Et quand je m'en suis rendu compte, je me suis secoué la tête en me disant qu'il fallait surtout pas que je me consacre qu'à Heero.

Après tout, je savais pas ce qu'il faisait à coté. On en a jamais parlé.

Mais Heero, il est comme un chien avec un os.

Une fois qu'il l'a, il le lâche pas.

Une fois qu'il a une idée en tête, il l'abandonne pas.

Comme la fois où il m'appelle à 20h pour me dire que j'ai une putain de base de données à remplir et des pages de codes à faire… pour le lendemain.

« -Mec… c'est maintenant que tu me le dis ?

-Mieux vaut tard que jamais.

-T'avais toute la journée ! Et je suis même rentré plus tôt tellement j'avais rien d'autre à foutre, d'ailleurs ça m'a étonné !

-J'ai oublié.

-Ouais c'est ça ! Mon cul ! Tu l'a fais exprès pour me pourrir ma soirée parce que tu savais que j'avais un rencard ! Mais oh je vais te dire une chose, je t'appartiens pas !

-Tu deviens paranoïaque.

-Putain… faut que je décommande… et j'ai pas baisé avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi depuis plus de quatre mois ! Tu me saoules enfoiré !

-Ah, j'aurais cru plus longtemps.

-Eh ben nan, ça te troue le cul ça hein ? Dommage ! Je te suis pas exclusif !

-Si tu en as marre, pourquoi tu ne le dis pas ?

-Je t'ai dis que j'avais un rencard et que j'allais conclure, et justement j'aurais pas du ! Je te laisse faire tes affaires toi le week-end, je t'ai jamais emmerdé ! »

o

C'est là que j'ai appris que ce qu'il faisait le week-end, c'était pas s'envoyer en l'air avec des inconnus ou un autre mec en particulier.

Non, ça m'a plutôt surpris, et je me suis calmé.

Il s'envoyait pas en l'air, il s'envoyait en mer.

En fait depuis la guerre il s'était pris de passion pour le catamaran. En fait le vendredi soir il partait pour la côte, et comme c'était à 8h de chez lui, il arrivait très tard dans ce petit village paumé en bord de mer.

Il louait toujours la même chambre d'hôtel pour le vendredi soir, enfin ce qu'il en restait.

Et il se faisait des virées sur l'océan pendant tout le week-end avec le catamaran qu'il s'était acheté.

Je le sais parce que le week-end qui a suivi il m'y a emmené.

C'était juste le meilleur week-end que j'ai passé depuis un sacré bout de temps.

Il pense acheter un bout de terrain pour y construire un studio là-haut.

Depuis j'aimerai bien participer.

Et depuis que je lui ai dis ça, il a dis « ok ».

C'est marrant, pour lui comme pour moi ça devait pas se passer comme ça… comme quoi on était plus compatible que ce qu'on croyait.

Heero s'est perdu dans son décor… et m'a entraîné avec lui.

o

Heero avait pas la tête pour sortir avec moi. Il semblait pas du tout fait pour moi. Il avait pas le physique de l'emploi.

Je nous imaginais autant ensemble que Rose et le capitaine du Titanic.

Et pourtant…

« -Hey, salut Duo !

-Oh, salut Jordan ! Ca fait un bail !

-Qu'est ce que tu fais dans ce bar ? T'es tout seul ? Je peux te tenir compagnie ?

-Excuse-moi, je peux t'aider peut-être ?

-Ah ! Salut… tu m'as fais peur à débarquer par derrière. Euh… Duo ?

-Ah, ouais, c'est Heero, il était parti nous chercher à boire.

-Duo te remercie mais il n'a pas besoin que tu lui tiennes compagnie.

-… Heero…

-Euh… ok… Bon… ben… on s'appelle Duo ?

-Non, vous ne vous appelez pas.

-…

-…

-Au revoir _Jordan_. »

o

La moitié de mes affaires dans mon armoire sont ses affaires.

Il lave tous mes pulls en même temps que les siens.

On a 2 brosses à dents.

Je ne sais plus quelles chaussettes sont les miennes et lesquelles sont les siennes.

On ne se voit pas que pour coucher ensemble.

On va faire appart' commun parce qu'un de nos deux logement est toujours inhabité pendant un temps, et puis pendant le temps suivant, c'est l'autre.

Et là il s'est endormi contre mon dos, ses bras autour de ma taille, son souffle contre mon oreille.

Je suis bien. Lui aussi. C'est le drame.

Relation amoureuse. Passionnée. Ironique.

Je changerai rien ! Lui non plus !

Voila. Je pense que tout est dit.

Ah oui aussi une dernière chose, Relena viens de tomber enceinte.

Mais on sait pas de qui, évidement.

Bah ça se verra à la naissance. Si le môme a les yeux un peu bridé ou pas, on saura à qui appartenait le spermatozoïde vainqueur du tournois.

OWARI

* * *

><p>Youplaboum x)<p> 


End file.
